heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom and Jerry Golden Collection
Tom and Jerry Golden Collection is a series of two-disc DVD and Blu-ray sets, currently in production by Warner Home Video. The releases are expected to be uncut and in chronological order. The first volume was released on October 25, 2011, and features 37 shorts (roughly one-third of the 114 Hanna-Barbera produced/directed shorts).TV Shows on DVD, posted by David Lambert on June 28, 2011 The second volume, which will feature 42 shorts, was initially scheduled to be released on June 11, 2013, but was later postponed indefinitely. http://tvshowsondvd.com/news/Tom-Jerry-Golden-Collection-Volume-2/18265 Differences with Spotlight Collection Warner Home Video had previously released the majority of the original 114 Hanna-Barbera produced/directed shorts in the Spotlight Collection over three volumes. The primary differences between the Spotlight Collection and the Golden Collection is that the latter was intended to feature the shorts in chronological order and completely uncensored. Also, due to most of the original pre-1951 MGM cartoon negatives having been destroyed in the 1967 MGM Vault fire, the Golden Collection features new, restored transfers from CRI negative elements, as opposed to the Turner TV broadcast prints previously used. The Golden Collection is being released on both DVD and Blu-ray (the latter restored to HD quality), whereas the Spotlight Collection was only available on DVD. Lastly, according to Jerry Beck on his March 2012 appearance on Stu's Show, the Golden Collection series will feature the Gene Deitch and Chuck Jones entries. Although the shorts are presented digitally restored (just like how it was shown in the movie theaters), however, because many of the original pre-1951 MGM cartoon negatives are destroyed in the 1967 MGM Vault fire, not all the pre-1951 Tom and Jerry cartoons could be presented in pristine condition. In the first volume, a handful of shorts appear with washed out colors and grainy picture although digitally remastered; Puss n' Toots, The Bowling Alley Cat, Sufferin' Cats!, The Lonesome Mouse, The Zoot Cat, The Million Dollar Cat, Puttin' on the Dog, Mouse Trouble, Quiet Please!, and The Milky Waif. Volume 2 Controversy It had been announced that Mouse Cleaning would be available on the Tom and Jerry Golden Collection - Volume 2 on DVD and Blu-ray, with the short being presented uncut, uncensored, and restored from its original nitrate elements that had been recently discovered.http://www.cartoonbrew.com/classic/tom-jerry-on-blu-ray.html The set was originally scheduled to be released on June 11, 2013. However, on February 6, 2013, it was announced by TVShowsOnDVD.com that Mouse Cleaning was not a part of the list of cartoons set to be on the release, as well as the cartoon Casanova Cat, which was also skipped over on the Spotlight Collection, Volume 3 DVD release in 2007 (both cartoons are accused of featuring controversial content, specifically allegedly racial stereotypes of the time in which they were originally produced). Many collectors and fans proceeded to post negative reviews of the product on Amazon and other various websites in protest. In addition, Jerry Beck, who already wrote liner notes for both shorts for the release, was shocked to hear about the omissions, saying that he wrote notes for both cartoons and that they were supposed to be included on the set.http://forum.blu-ray.com/showpost.php?p=7111703&postcount=57 When asked for an interview request, a Warner Bros. spokesperson said “The company felt that certain content would be inappropriate for the intended audience and therefore excluded several shorts."http://www.startribune.com/entertainment/tv/191431291.html?refer=y However, on April 1, 2013, the second set was confirmed to be delayed indefinitely. As of December 2014, Volume 2 has yet to be released on DVD and Blu-ray. Releases Golden Collection, Vol. 1 Volume One was released on October 25, 2011. All of the shorts are shown in their original 1.37:1 aspect ratio. Disc 1 # Puss Gets the Boot # The Midnight Snack # The Night Before Christmas # Fraidy Cat # Dog Trouble # Puss n' Toots # The Bowling Alley Cat # Fine Feathered Friend # Sufferin' Cats! # The Lonesome Mouse # The Yankee Doodle Mouse # Baby Puss # The Zoot Cat # The Million Dollar Cat # The Bodyguard # Puttin' on the Dog # Mouse Trouble # The Mouse Comes to Dinner # Mouse in Manhattan # Tee for Two Special features * The Midnight Snack pencil test * Commentaries by Animators and Historians on five titles # Mark Kausler on Puss Gets the Boot # Nicole Parker and Earl Kress on Puss Gets the Boot # Michael Mallory on The Night Before Christmas # Nicole Parker and Earl Kress on The Night Before Christmas # Michael Mallory on The Yankee Doodle Mouse # Jerry Beck on The Zoot Cat # Michael Mallory on Mouse Trouble Disc 2 # Flirty Birdy # Quiet Please! # Springtime for Thomas # The Milky Waif # Trap Happy # Solid Serenade # Cat Fishin' # Part Time Pal # The Cat Concerto # Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Mouse # Salt Water Tabby # A Mouse in the House # The Invisible Mouse # Kitty Foiled # The Truce Hurts # Old Rockin' Chair Tom # Professor Tom Special features * Vaudeville, Slapstick and Tom and Jerry featurette (HD quality) * How Bill and Joe Met Tom and Jerry featurette * The Comedy Stylings of Tom and Jerry featurette * Excerpt from Anchors Aweigh * Commentaries by Animators and Historians on four titles # Mark Kausler on Quiet Please! # Eric Goldberg on The Cat Concerto # Michael Mallory on Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Mouse # Nicole Parker and Earl Kress on Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Mouse # Jerry Beck on Kitty Foiled ''Golden Collection, Vol. 2'' Volume Two was scheduled for release on June 11, 2013 before it was delayed indefinitely. Disc 1 # Mouse Cleaning # Polka-Dot Puss # The Little Orphan # Hatch Up Your Troubles # Heavenly Puss # The Cat and the Mermouse # Love That Pup # Jerry's Diary # Tennis Chumps # Little Quacker # Saturday Evening Puss # Texas Tom # Jerry and the Lion # Safety Second # Tom and Jerry in the Hollywood Bowl # The Framed Cat # Cue Ball Cat # Casanova Cat # Jerry and the Goldfish # Jerry's Cousin # Sleepy-Time Tom Disc 2 # His Mouse Friday # Slicked-up Pup # Nit-Witty Kitty # Cat Napping # The Flying Cat # The Duck Doctor # The Two Mouseketeers # Smitten Kitten # Triplet Trouble # Little Runaway # Fit to Be Tied # Push-Button Kitty # Cruise Cat # The Dog House # The Missing Mouse # Jerry and Jumbo # Johann Mouse # That's My Pup! # Just Ducky # Two Little Indians # Life with Tom Special features * Animal Hijinks: The Friends and Foes of Tom and Jerry featurette * Behind the Tunes: The MGM Orchestra featurette * Animators as Actors featurette * Cat and Mouse: The Tale of Tom and Jerry featurette * Commentaries by Animators and Historians on Eight Cartoons * Excerpt from Dangerous When Wet References Category:Tom and Jerry